marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James Howlett (Earth-10005)
James Howlett?? Just out of curiosity, why is this page named James Howlett? I know that's Wolvie's name in Earth-616 continuity, but to my knowledge he has only been referred to as either Wolverine or Logan in the movies. I don't think he's ever been called James Howlett. --Brian Kurtz 14:42, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :He hasn't. It's a mistake. It's not the only mistake like that either. Some of the other Wolverine articles are mis-named too, as are several of the Sandman articles and almost all of the Earth-5311 articles. There are probably others I haven't noticed. At some point they will need to be fixed. -- Supermorff 21:20, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :I do agree with you guys, and it's possible that I was the one to move these mistaken pages. It was first explained to me that characters in all other universes are variations on the original, and would therefore have the same name or some variation thereof. The more I thought about this, the more I realized that it's not necessarily true, so I stopped moving characters to the default name, but moved them according to their article labeled name. Sorry for the previous mistakes, I'm sure they'll get fixed in time.--Peteparker 01:46, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :His name IS James Howlett, because on of the X-Men Origins: Wolverine tv spot when he is a young boy he's referred as James.--BA$ 3:46, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed on the move since it was revealed in the movie. --M1shawhan 22:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Article Continuity The continuity-by-movie is starting to get awkward with this character. I've had bit of a play around with the paragraphs, and think it works okay with the different plot threads woven together chronologically (with historical event subheadings taking over from movie title subheadings), and the events-by movie identified with reference templates. Is this preferable? Or do people want to stick with the distinct plots documented by movie, even though this means bouncing back and forth through the years? -- WarBlade (talk) 02:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Henry McCoy wrong directory I can't edit the page, but can someone change the directory of Hank McCoy (Earth-TRN414) to the right one? Pedronog (talk) 12:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) That is the right one since, the section it is in deals with the new timeline the Days of Future Past movie has to different timelines in it. Shouldn't Shouldn't everything dealing with Logan (film) be removed from this article and put here since the timeline was changed so this Logan technically died in X-Men: Days of Future Past (film)? : No, it shouldn't. This Logan's consciousness displaced that of TRN414 Logan when he returned to the present after the timeline was changed. It's never been established whether their memories were later merged, or if he completely erased the other Logan's consciousness, but it's clearly this Logan which woke up in the alternate 2023 at the end of Days of Future Past. -- Ambaryerno (talk) 03:19, March 25, 2017 (UTC)